I Love Your Mother
by marshmalow
Summary: Ichigo adalah guru paling beruntung tahun ini karena mendapat giliran pertama untuk berkenalan dengan para murid tahun ajaran baru. Salah satu muridnya, memiliki ibu yang cantik dan Ichigo menaruh hati kepada wanita tersebut. Sayang sekali, tak akan ada kesempatan bagi Ichigo mengingat wanita tersebut telah bersuami dan siswinya itu adalah buktinya. Tapi benarkah begitu?


**I Love Your Mother**

Bleach ©Tite Kubo

Genre : saya sendiri bingung cerita ini masuk genre apa….

Rated : mungkin T, tapi mungkin juga T+

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai!

Murid dengan wajah yang masih sangat asing mulai memasuki wilayah Karakura Elemetary School. Kedatangan mereka yang masih ditemani oleh orangtua masing-masing membuat sekolah jadi kelihatan begitu ramai pagi ini. Berterima kasihlah para orangtua kepada pihak sekolah, mereka diperbolehkan menemani anak mereka pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Namun pada hari esok, tak ada wali murid yang menemani anaknya. Mereka harus belajar mandiri, berpisah dari orangtua masing-masing. Wali murid cukup mengantar sampai depan pintu gerbang dan datang kembali saat jam pulang sekolah untuk menjemput anak mereka.

Pukul 07.30, bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Para murid baru segera memasuki kelas dengan papan bertuliskan "Kelas 1" pada bagian atas pintu. Beberapa wali murid memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari wilayah sekolah tersebut. Beberapa lagi memutuskan untuk menunggu si buah hati sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Seorang guru dengan rambut oranye yang mencolok keluar dari kantor. Langkahnya tegap berjalan menuju si kelas baru. Ditangannya hanya ada beberapa buku. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, belum ada pelajaran yang begitu berarti. Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ialah guru paling beruntung tahun ini karena mendapat giliran pertama untuk berkenalan dengan para murid tahun ajaran baru.

Penuh senyum Ichigo menyapa para wali murid yang tengah duduk-duduk di depan kelas 1. Hasilnya sangat bagus, para wali murid tersenyum sumringah kepadanya. Hubungan yang baik dengan para wali murid di hari pertama. Ichigo memang jago menangani para wali murid yang terkadang bersikap _overprotective_ kepada anak-anaknya. Selain karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan terlihat berwibawa, wajah tampannya sangat berguna untuk membuat wali murid yang kebanyakan ibu-ibu terpesona akan auranya.

Satu langkah lagi maka ia akan memasuki wilayah kelas tersebut. Akan tetapi, sebuah suara lembut menghentikan aksinya.

"Permisi!" ujar seorang wanita dengan _blazer_ dan rok hitam selutut. Sekali lihat saja Ichigo dapat menebak bahwa wanita itu berprofesi sebagai seorang sekretaris. Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan kedua iris musim gugurnya bertemu dengan wajah si wanita. Selama beberapa detik Ichigo tertawan oleh iris violet wanita tersebut. Ichigo baru tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat sang wanita kembali membuka mulut dan berkata, "Saya mengantarkan-"

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH!" potong sebuah suara nyaring, berasal dari seorang gadis manis yang tangannya digenggam erat oleh si wanita. Ia menarik-narik tubuhnya menjauh dari sisi wanita tersebut.

"Jangan nakal, Sakuya! Kau harus sekolah!" wanita tersebut memaksa. Urat-urat di lehernya terlihat menegang tatkala ia membalas teriakan si gadis mungil.

Beberapa murid yang mendengar keributan antara ibu dan anak tersebut berhamburan keluar dari kelas untuk melihat. Wali murid yang tadinya asyik mengobrol ria langsung menghampiri anak mereka masing-masing dan meminta mereka kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Sadar kondisi sudah tidak kondusif, Ichigo bergerak cepat.

"Kenapa tidak mau sekolah? Sekolah asyik lho!" bujuk Ichigo. Gadis mungil yang tadinya meronta kini mulai tenang. Ichigo berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis mungil biang keributan pagi ini. "Lihat anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas itu! Mereka semua akan menjadi temanmu kalau kau mau sekolah. Iya kan semuanya?" tanya Ichigo kemudian menoleh ke arah para murid barunya.

Mendapat tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari guru mereka, para murid terdiam membisu. Detik berikutnya mereka semua tersenyum lebar seakan memberi persetujuan kepada sang guru. Padahal beberapa murid sebenarnya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Pesona sang Kurosaki muda memang patut diacungi jempol!

Si gadis mungil tidak melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk sang guru. Pandangannya justru sangat lekat ke wajah guru tersebut. Bingung. Namun tak lama wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Aku mau sekolah!" ujarnya riang. Kemudian kaki mungilnya berlari menuju kelasnya. Ringan tanpa beban. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua bergerak tak tentu arah tertiup angin, berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi.

Ichigo langsung berdiri dan tersenyum puas. Ia menatap wanita pembawa gadis mungil yang tengah melongo di hadapannya. Wanita itu cantik. Ya, harus Ichigo akui wanita itu sangat cantik, dengan iris violet yang besar dan surai hitam sebahu. Raut wajahnya mirip sekali dengan putrinya tadi.

Tinggi wanita itu hanya sebahu Ichigo. Tubuhnya terlihat ramping dibalut _blazer_ yang ketat. Ichigo yakin, wanita itu berusia lebih muda tiga sampai empat tahun darinya. Dan saat ini usia Ichigo masih 28 tahun. Usia yang tergolong muda untuk memiliki anak. Sambil berusaha melirik ke arah _badge_ nama milik wanita tersebut, Ichigo berdeham.

"Ah, maaf," si wanita akhirnya tersadar. "Sakuya memang agak nakal. Terima kasih sudah mau membujuknya."

Ichigo tersenyum. Bukan sebagai respon atas ucapan terima kasih tersebut, namun karena akhirnya pemuda oranye tersebut tahu nama wanita di hadapannya. Kuchiki Rukia, nama yang indah.

"Saya titip Sakuya, ya."

Wanita tersebut memundukkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Keluar dari wilayah sekolahan tersebut tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari sang guru yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sarat makna.

* * *

Bunyi bel terdengar tiga kali, pertanda bahwa jam sekolah sudah habis dan waktunya pulang ke rumah. Semua siswa dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6 berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari dalam kelas masing-masing. Mereka sudah tidak sabar kembali ke rumah dan bertemu dengan orangtua mereka. Khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 1, begitu keluar dari dalam kelas mereka dapat langsung bertemu orangtua mereka masing-masing karena kebanyakan wali murid menunggui anaknya di depan kelas. Wali murid tersebut langsung mengajak anak mereka pulang ke rumah setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru yang bertugas menjadi wali kelas mereka.

"Sakuya belum dijemput?" tanya sang wali kelas setelah semua muridnya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Murid yang namanya dipanggil oleh si guru hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian memandang pintu gerbang dengan wajah yang kembali cemberut. "Ayah sibuk, sih!"

Sang wali kelas, Ichigo hanya bergumam mencoba untuk mengerti maksud perkataan gadis mungil tersebut. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sakuya. Suara _baritone_-nya mengalun menyapa telinga gadis mungil itu.

"Mister temani, ya?"

Dengan semangat Sakuya mengangguk. Hening tiba-tiba mengambil alih.

"Bagaimana? Sekolah asyik kan?" tanya Ichigo mengawali percakapan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

Sakuya tersenyum lebar. "Asyik!"

"Berarti besok Sakuya akan masuk sekolah lagi kan?"

"Iya, Mister!" jawab Sakuya mantap. "Mister tahu? Tadi Sakuya…."

Sakuya mulai bercerita mengenai pengalaman pertamanya di sekolah hari ini. Tentang teman sekelasnya, tentang guru-gurunya dan masih banyak lagi. Walau bahasa anak kecil cenderung sulit dimengerti, Ichigo selalu berusaha untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan gadis mungil tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sadar bahwa sudah lewat satu jam mereka berada di sana.

"Mister, kok Ayah belum menjemput Sakuya ya?" keluh Sakuya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Ichigo hanya diam. Ia tahu muridnya ini pasti sudah lelah menunggu. Namun ia harus berusaha membuat siswinya ini kembali bersemangat.

"Mungkin Ayah Sakuya memang sedang sibuk. Sakuya sendiri 'kan tadi bilang begitu."

"Ehehe, iya juga, ya. Tadi pagi saja bukan Ayah yang mengantar. Ayah nakal! Ayah beda sekali dengan Ibu." ujarnya polos. Ichigo hanya tertawa renyah. Kelihatannya usaha Ichigo membuat anak didiknya kembali bersemangat berhasil dengan sukses. Buktinya gadis mungil itu kembali berkicau riang.

"Mister tahu?" Sakuya bertanya sambil menatap hazel sang guru. "Ibu Sakuya itu selain baik juga cantik, lho. Sakuya yakin Mister akan suka dengan Ibu Sakuya. Tapi itu tidak boleh."

Sakuya menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Ichigo meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Susah payah ia menarik sudut bibirnya supaya terpantri senyum di wajahnya. Ucapan anak yang usianya masih enam tahun ini membuat darah mengalir dengan sangat lancar ke kepala. Ichigo bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Pastilah daerah itu sudah merona merah.

Sial, anak ini berbahaya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ichigo.

"Tapi, Mister," Ichigo memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sakuya. "Kalau Mister mau-"

"SAKUYA!" ucapan Sakuya jadi terpotong gara-gara teriakan seorang wanita yang berlari mendekati dua orang tersebut, membuat Ichigo jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan oleh muridnya tadi. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, wanita itu memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakuya.

"Maaf terlambat menjemputmu, sayang. Oh iya, ayahmu tidak bisa menjemputmu. Dia sedang sibuk."

Gadis mungil tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sakuya tahu!" ujarnya. Kemudian ia mencibir tingkah ayahnya yang 'enggak banget' menurutnya.

Rukia yang tatapannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan hazel pemuda yang menatapnya geli akhirnya menurunkan Sakuya dari pelukannya. Rona merah tanpa sebab muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menemani Sakuya menunggu," ujar Rukia dengan gelagat orang yang salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya.

Ichigo menatap kedua violet yang tidak fokus tersebut kemudian tertawa. Ia tahu bahwa wanita tersebut sebenarnya sedang merasa malu kepadanya. "_It's doesn't matter_." Pada dasarnya Ichigo adalah guru Bahasa Inggris jadi ketika bicara ia terkadang kelepasan menggunakan bahasa tersebut.

Sakuya yang melihat dua orang dewasa di hadapannya saling bersikap malu-malu cuma menggelengkan kepala. Sakuya tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Rukia dan gurunya ini bertingkah seperti itu. Satu yang Sakuya tahu, ia ingin secepatnya pulang.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Sakuya sambil menarik ujung jemari Rukia.

Rukia menatap gadis mungil tersebut dengan pandangan yang melembut. "Baiklah."

Rukia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakuya kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil berpesan agar besok jangan terlambat lagi menjemputnya. "Kasihan Sakuya," begitu katanya.

Dua Kuchiki tersebut makin menjauh dari sosok Icihgo. Meninggalkan pemuda oranye yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Pemuda itu tengah bergelut dengan pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Aku khawatir kau benar, Sakuya. Aku menyukai ibumu. Bahkan sejak pandangan pertama," gumam Ichigo seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada. Menahan rasa sakit yang bergemuruh di sana.

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu. Sakuya yang dulunya paling ogah-ogahan disuruh pergi ke sekolah sekarang sangat bersemangat untuk datang ke sekolah. Terkadang jika orangtua gadis mungil tersebut tidak bisa mengantarnya, Sakuya akan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke sekolah walaupun tidak diantarkan oleh orangtuanya alias pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Gadis mungil itu masih belum begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dinamakan bahaya. Salah satu contoh kenekatan gadis ini bisa kita lihat pada hari ini.

"MISTER!" teriak Sakuya di ambang gerbang sekolah.

Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya segera menoleh ke belakang. Siswi mungilnya lagi. Gadis itu berlari mendekati Ichigo dan langsung memeluk pinggang sang guru.

"Haha, sudah Sakuya. Nanti mister ditertawakan orangtuamu lagi," canda Ichigo sambil berusaha menarik diri dari Sakuya.

"Hari ini Sakuya pergi ke sekolah sendiri, Mister. Papa tidak mau mengantar Sakuya, sih!"

Ichigo membelalak kaget. Sendiri dia bilang?

"Kau pergi ke sekolah…, sendirian?"

"Iya, Mister!"

Ichigo menatap siswinya ini dengan tatapan sendu. Yang ditatap justru tersenyum lebar. Kasihan sekali gadis mungil ini. Apa orangtuanya tidak mengerti bahwa membiarkan anak kecil pergi sendirian amat sangat berbahaya? Ah, Ichigo harus menegur orangtuanya nanti!

"Ah, Sakuya!"

Baru saja Ichigo mengumpat, orangnya sudah muncul di depan mata. Wanita bersurai hitam dengan blazer berwarna abu-abu dan rok pendek berwarna senada. Didorongnya Sakuya supaya menjauh dari dirinya supaya siswi itu tidak melihat bagaimana _image_ Icihgo hancur di depan seorang wanita yang tidak bertanggungjawab terhadap anaknya.

"Nyonya Kuchiki," Ichigo baru akan mulai menegur. "_I must say_-"

"Maafkan aku!" Rukia menyela sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo mengernyit mendapati respon Rukia yang dirasa terlalu berlebihan tersebut.

"Sakuya memang nakal. Saya minta maaf! Tadi pagi dia pergi ke sekolah sendiri karena ayahnya tidak punya waktu untuk mengantarnya. Pagi ini beliau harus segera ke Seiretei. Jika sudah lewat jam tujuh, jalan menuju kota itu pasti sangat macet. Aku sebenarnya mau mengatar Sakuya tapi anak itu sudah keburu hilang. Entah kemana. Karena itu aku langsung ke sekolah ini untuk memastikan keadaannya. Untunglah dia tidak apa-apa." Rukia mengelus dadanya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega di akhir ceritanya.

Ichigo mendesah lirih mendengar penjelasan wanita di hadapannya ini. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk menegur Rukia.

"Well…, baiklah, saya mengerti," ucap Ichigo sambil membuang muka. Ichigo melirik jam tangannya. Hari ini dia tidak memiliki jam mengajar di kelas manapun, tapi dia datang terlalu pagi. Enaknya menghabiskan waktu sambil melakukan apa, ya?

"Eh, maaf," Rukia menarik perhatian Ichigo supaya pemuda itu memusatkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya. "Bisakah saya bicara dengan Anda? Ini…, tentang Sakuya."

Wow Ichigo, kau memang lelaki paling beruntung tahun ini. Sekarang kau punya kegiatan untuk mengisi jam kosongmu di sekolah ini.

* * *

Di sinilah Ichigo sekarang. Kantin sekolah yang sepi bersama dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu wali murid siswi di kelasnya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan. Keduanya masih merasa canggung. Terlebih dengan ledekan dari rekan kerja Ichigo yang jarang melihat pemuda oranye nyentrik itu bersama dengan wanita.

"Ehem… ehem…," Tatsuki, rekan kerja Ichigo memulai godaannya. "Siapa wanita yang bersamamu ini, Ichigo?"

Tatsuki dan Ichigo sudah lama berteman, jadi mereka memanggil dengan nama kecil, bukan nama marga. Rukia yang secara tidak langsung diberitahu nama pemuda di hadapannya ini terperanjat kaget. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Menjauh kau, Tatsuki! Mengganggu saja!"

Tatsuki tertawa cekikikan sambil berjalan menjauhi meja yang telah diisi Ichigo dan Rukia. Ah, lihat akibat dari kejahilan Tatsuki barusaha. Pipi Ichigo jadi merona karenanya.

"Maaf atas gangguan tadi. Rekan kerjaku memang suka bertingkah aneh," ujar Ichigo tanpa berani menatap wanita di hadapannya.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi saya sedikit terkejut. Ternyata guru yang namanya Ichigo adalah Anda. Sakuya sering sekali bercerita tentang Anda kepada saya."

Rona merah di pipi Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan. Ia baru tahu ternyata anak didiknya itu sering menceritakan dirinya kepada ibunya. Aih, Sakuya jadi bikin Ichigo tambah malu saja.

"Maaf. Sakuya sepertinya banyak merepotkan Anda. Anak itu kekurangan kasih sayang dari ayahnya yang gila bekerja. Jadi dia bersikap manja pada orang lain. Terlebih laki-laki."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Sakuya tidak terlalu merepotkan kok."

Ichigo tertawa renyah, menutupi bunyi debaran jantungnya yang sudah abnormal. Ichigo tak bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini! Tidak bisa jika wanita itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo. Tunggu? Mendekatkan wajah?

Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Ichigo. Membuat lelaki tersebut langsung membatu di tempat. Rukia menjauhkan wajahnya secara perlahan untuk melihat reaksi guru yang selalu diceritakan oleh Sakuya padanya. Rukia kemudian terkekeh. "Stoberi!"

_Yeah_, dengan wajah memerah semacam itu, Ichigo memang pantas menyandang namanya dan pantas mendapat ledekan dari Rukia. Tapi satu hal yang harusnya disadari oleh Rukia. Wajahnya sendiri, bahkan juga telinganya, kini memerah seperti tomat masak.

Rukia langsung menyambar tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia terus menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah Ichigo yang tatapan matanya tak berkedip lagi ke arah Rukia. Wanita ini tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini ingin sekali menanyakan maksud ciumannya tadi. Karena itu Rukia mengatakan, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Sakuya."

Rukia langsung ambil langkah seribu. Dia menjauh meninggalkan kantin, berlari di sisi pinggir lapangan dan keluar dari pintu gerbang. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan akhirnya melaju pergi.

"_Damn_!" runtuk Ichigo. Pertahanannya selama ini jadi goyah berkat ciuman dari Nyonya Kuchiki tadi.

Disentuhnya bekas bibir mungil tadi menempel, tepat di pipi kanannya. Wanita itu menciumnya? Apa itu memang disengaja? Tapi kenapa? Benarkah hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih? Jika ternyata bukan, apa itu artinya-

Arrghh! Harusnya Ichigo menolak saja ajakan wanita itu untuk mengajaknya bicara berdua! Ini salah! Sangat salah!

* * *

Di dalam mobil menuju mansion Kuchiki, Sakuya tengah berkicau mengenai sekolahnya. Teringat bagaimana gadis mungil ini membuatnya kelabakan tadi pagi dan sekarang dengan santainya ia bercerita mengenai sekolahnya, Rukia jadi geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Oh iya, tadi Sakuya diajak berantem sama Tsuna, teman baru Sakuya!" jelas Sakuya, membuat Rukia membelalakkan matanya. "Tapi, Tsuna malah kena marah sama Mister Ichigo. Haha!"

Mendengar nama Ichigo keluar dari bibir gadis mungil itu, Rukia tersenyum tipis. Rona merah lagi-lagi muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih pucat. Ah tadi pagi dia benar-benar kelepasan. Selama ini, Rukia menganggap guru yang diceritakan oleh Sakuya hanya guru biasa namun cara Sakuya bercerita yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. _Hiperbolis_. Namun setelah Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo adalah pemuda yang harus ia akui nyaris sempurna, Rukia mengerti kenapa gadis mungil di sampingnya terus mengingat nama sang guru.

"Kelihatannya Sakuya senang sekali dengan guru itu, ya? Mau di rumah, di sekolah, ataupun di perjalanan, Sakuya ceritanya tentang guru itu terus."

Rukia tadinya bermaksud untuk menggoda gadis kecilnya ini. Tak disangka-sangka, Sakuya dengan lantangnya malah menjawab, "Iya! Sakuya suka Mister Ichigo!"

Rukia mengacak-acak rambut gadis mungil di kursi penumpang tersebut. Haduh, Rukia benar-benar gemas dengan gadis tersebut. "Ah, nee-san suka Mister Ichigo juga tidak?"

Rukia terdiam. Dipelankannya laju mobil ketika ia sadar tujuannya sudah hampir dekat. Setelah mobil tersebut berhenti, Rukia akhirnya menjawab dengan penuh senyum, berharap gadis mungil tersebut tidak akan salah mengartikan jawabannya.

"Suka, kok."

* * *

Tanpa terasa enam bulan berlalu dan hari ini seluruh siswa beserta wali murid berkumpul di lapangan SD Karakura dalam rangka pembagian rapot semester ganjil. Belum kenaikan kelas sih, tapi tetap saja menegangkan. Err, mungkin juga tidak terlalu menegangkan, ya. Berhubung anak kecil belum akan terlalu mengerti apa pengaruh nilai rapot bagi kehidupan mereka.

Pembagian rapot tersebut berlangsung di dalam kelas. Teriakan riang para murid terdengar meriah dari luar kelas tempat para wali murid menunggu.

"Hore! Sakuya dapat juara I!" teriak seorang gadis mungil ketika keluar dari dalam kelas. Gadis mungil tersebut langsung menghambur ke arah kedua orangtuanya dan mendapatkan pelukan dari sang Ibu.

"Kau anak pintar, Sakuya," puji sang Ayah bangga pada prestasi anaknya ini. Sakuya hanya tersenyum pada ayahnya yang memujinya dengan wajah datar. Seperti tidak berniat untuk memuji sama sekali, namun di dengar dari nada bicaranya, Sakuya tahu ada kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak dalam diri lelaki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sang wali kelas, Ichigo, tiba-tiba mendekati keluarga yang tengah berbahagia tersebut. Ditangannya tergenggam kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Karena terlalu senang dan ingin cepat-cepat memberitahu orangtua tentang prestasinya, Sakuya rupanya lupa untuk mengambil hadiahnya sebagai juara I.

"Maaf, saya ingin memberikan hadiah ini kepada anak Anda," ujar Ichigo sopan. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman hangat ke arah keluarga tersebut. Ah tidak, senyuman tersebut lebih terarah kepada Rukia yang hari ini tampil berbeda. Raut wajahnya lebih lembut dari biasanya. Pakaiannya kali ini juga sedikit berbeda dengan terusan semata kaki. Rukia yang biasanya selalu tampil dengan pakaian formal ala sekretaris biasa.

"Terima kasih, Mister!" ujar Sakuya sambil mengambil bungkusan tersebut. Dipeluknya wali kelasnya tersebut dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia benar-benar menyukai Mister-nya ini.

"Haha, sudah Sakuya. Mister jadi malu, nih." Ichigo tertawa hambar dengan candaannya tersebut. Sakuya ikut-ikutan tertawa. Melihat bertapa hangatnya Ichigo dan Sakuya, membuat Byakuya jadi penasaran dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Anda…, wali kelas Sakuya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo sambil menatap Byakuya secara intens. Lelaki yang berwibawa dan berparas tampan. Dari cerita Sakuya, awalnya Ichigo mengira lelaki tersebut serampangan. Namun rupanya…

Ichigo tersenyum miris. 'Rukia tidak mungkin salah memilih pendamping hidup.'

"Oh," Byakuya bergumam. Kemudian ia berkata, "Saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang Anda dari Sakuya dan adik ipar saya. Andalah yang telah mendorong Sakuya yang dulunya tidak mau pergi ke sekolah jadi sangat mencintai sekolah. Karena itu, saya dan istri saya, Hisana, mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantu Sakuya."

"Ahaha! Tapi memang Sakuya anak yang pintar, kok. Jadi wajar dia bisa menjadi juara kelas."

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik….

Wajah Ichigo mendadak berubah jadi bingung. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hisana? Wanita yang ada di samping ayah Sakuya tadi namanya Hisana? Lalu… lalu?!

"SAKUYA!" seorang wanita meneriakkan nama Sakuya dengan sangat kencang.

"_NEE-CHAN_!" Sakuya menjawab dengan lebih kencang lagi. Tentunya lebih cempreng lagi.

Oh, barulah Ichigo mengerti situasi ini. Jadi Rukia bukan ibu Sakuya. Jadi Rukia, wanita yang sekarang sudah menawan hatinya adalah-

"Rukia, kau datang?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada cemas. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku bisa menjemput Sakuya hari ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _nii-sama_. Lebih baik _nii-sama_ perhatikan _nee-san_ saja," jawab Rukia enteng sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hisana, membuat kakak perempuannya nyaris pingsan dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kau mau ikut kami merayakan Sakuya yang berhasil meraih juara I?" Hisana bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, maaf, _nee-san_. Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul," jawab Rukia penuh dengan senyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakuya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Awas kalau tidak datang!" ancam Sakuya yang membuat Rukia semakin gemas pada gadis mungil tersebut. Detik berikutnya Rukia mencubit pipi gadis mungil itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Terima kasih, Kurosaki. Kami menunggumu, Rukia." Byakuya kemudian merangkul istrinya. Sementara Sakuya berjalan di depan mereka berdua sambil berceloteh riang. Keluarga kecil tersebut makin menjauh menuju gerbang sekolah. Di sana mereka memasuki mobil Audi silver.

"_Nee-chan_! Cepat susul Sakuya, ya!"

Rukia terkekeh. Dilambaikannya tangannya ke arah Sakuya yang terus meneriakinya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju, membelah jalan dan menghilang di persimpangan.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Rukia menyikut pelan gadis tersebut. Terkejut karena tindakan wali kelas Sakuya, Rukia menatap heran Ichigo. Pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau…, sebenarnya siapanya Sakuya?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Dia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya. Namun pemuda itu menginginkan jawaban dari Rukia secara langsung.

"Aku ini bibi Sakuya. Tapi bibi terdengar terlalu tua, makanya aku memintanya memanggilku _nee-chan_ saja."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ichigo terkekeh geli. Ia merasa konyol selama ini. Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah sudah sangat terlihat kalau Rukia terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu?

Mendapati lawan bicaranya tertawa seperti itu, Rukia jadi bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mentertawakan aku?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Selama ini kukira kau adalah ibu Sakuya. Haha!" Ichigo kembali tertawa dan sukses mendapat cubitan ringan di perutnya. "Aduh, pelan-pelan, nyo- maksudku nona!"

Hening. Lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Rukia tertawa karena mentertawakan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sementara Ichigo tertawa karena menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Lucu sekali cara pikirnya ini. Bisa dibilang, terlalu dangkal.

"Kau mengira aku adalah ibu Sakuya karena aku sering menjemputnya? Kau ada-ada saja! Aku menjemput Sakuya karena _Nii-sama_ menjaga _Nee-san_ di rumah sakit. _Nee-san_ itu badannya lemah, jadi sering sakit."

Tadi Rukia menggunakan aku-kamu. Oh yeah, ini kemajuan Kurosaki!

Ditatapnya wanita di hadapannya ini dengan lembut, membuat Rukia yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan berhenti tertawa. Pipinya yang pucat jadi merona merah karena tingkah Ichigo yang tidak menutupi sama sekali perasaannya.

Ah, Ichigo jadi sadar akan sesuatu. Kalau Rukia bukan istri dari seorang pemuda manapun, apa itu artinya ada kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk segera melepas status lajangnya?

Siapa tahu.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Ah, leganya cerita ini berakhir. #ngelus dada#

Perkenalkan, saya newbie di fandom ini. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian tentang cerita ini. Boleh, kan?

Bagaimana? Nanggung, ya? Biarin, saya sudah kehabisan ide, sih. #digigit rame-rame#. Ah iya, nama Sakuya itu baru dapat setelah 3 kali ganti nama. Entah bagaimana saya akhirnya ketemu dengan nama Sakuya itu. Awalnya saya memakai nama Hisaya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kok mirip sekali dengan nama ibunya.

Akhirnya saya ganti lagi nama tuh anak jadi Sayaka. Bagus, sih. Tapi kurang greget #lha?#. Akhirnya ketemu deh nama Sakuya. Maksud saya, itu dari gabungan nama hiSAna dan byaKUYA. Sebenarnya nama itu mau diganti lagi berhubung nama Hisana dikit banget yang nyelip. Tapi karena buntu, sampai akhir tetap pakai nama Sakuya.

Eh, kok saya malah membahas nama itu aja?

Udahlah. Bagi readers yang berkenan, minta reviewnya, ya?


End file.
